


Day 2: Pink

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, F/F, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: She comes online to an optical field full of pink.





	Day 2: Pink

The first thing Aileron’s optics registered when she got them back online was pink. Bright and familiar, it consumed her vision, shining in the flicking light. She smiled and let her optic shutters drift shut, shifting to get comfortable on her girlfriend’s chassis. After a few nano-kliks though, her smile faded into a frown. Something was jabbing her in the side no matter which way she shifted, and her frame felt too heavy, her servos too weak to move properly. She groaned and pressed her helm against the cool, smooth metal beneath her.

She tried to swat at Arcee, to ask her girlfriend to shift whatever weapon she’d brought to berth off onto the floor, but her arm to move and her tongue felt thick and clumsy in her mouth, her vocaliser spitting a soft, garbled burst of static. She tried again, and got out a groan that could’ve been her girlfriend’s name or just a groan.

“Aileron?” a voice called from behind her, and her optic shutters moved impossibly slowly as she tried to blink them. That was her name, she should respond. Why wasn’t she responding? She tried to call back, but all that came out was a burst of static. The vibration of the metal under her made the pain in her side worse, and she buried her face in Arcee’s chassis with a low groan. Maybe if she just, went back into recharge...

“Aileron!” the voice rose sharply, closer now and full of distress. She grumbled and shuttered her optics tighter. If someone had a problem with her cuddling her girlfriend they could frag right off. Her plating automatically clamped down as cold air washed over her from waist to knee, and one leg twitched as she tried to kick out at the aft who’d just stolen her nice heavy blanket.

“Aileron. Aileron, look at me.” Slender, rough-tipped digits brushed her cheek, a familiar field flickering out against her own, sharp with worry. Aileron’s whole frame protested as she tried to open her optic shutters, which felt heavier than anything. She managed though, and Arcee’s pale face swam into view as her optics focused. Weird, why was her helm up there when her chassis was under Aileron’s helm? She smiled, but Arcee didn’t smile back.

“I need you to stay awake.” Arcee said earnestly, her optics bright and the hand not on Aileron’s face coming to rest just above the pain in her side. Aileron made an agreeing sound, affection washing through her field as she let it twin with Arcee’s. Her optics ached, shutters heavy, and she made to let them shut and deactivate before Arcee’s hand on her side tightened. “Stay with me.” her girlfriend said firmly, using the same tone she used to boss around new recruits, the one that said loud and clear she would hear absolutely no arguments.

Aileron whined, and Arcee’s expression softened. “Just stay with me, Aileron. Please.” the hand on her side lifted, and Aileron had to refocus her optics three times before it clicked that Arcee’s palm was smeared with pink. She looked past Arcee, to the familiar portside wall of her ship’s cockpit, and her fuel pump missed a stroke. Her optics met Arcee’s, then flicked down to the smear of pink on her hand. Pink like her armour, pink like energon. Pink like the puddle she’d come online in, spilled from her own fuel lines.

“It’s okay.” Arcee said quickly, her field stretching out to nearly envelope Aileron’s frame. “It’s okay, help is coming.” the smeared hand went back to her side, pressing gently where the pain was worst.

“Wh-why?” Aileron managed, her vocaliser still more static than not.

“I couldn’t just wait around for them to pull you out of here.” Arcee smiled, her field warming with _comfort reassurance **love**_. Aileron smiled back, and Arcee shifted slightly, her optics unfocusing as she read something on her HUD. “A medic will be here in two kliks.” she said, her voice level and field reassuring. “Just stay with me until then, okay?”

“Mmkay.” Aileron mumbled, and let herself drift surrounded by familiar, comforting pink.


End file.
